ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: New Generation
It is a sequel to Ben 10: Generation Z. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Z - Ultimate Z introduced himself to the four heroes. *Episode 2: The Fortress of No Return - The heroes teach Ultimate Z a lesson. *Episode 3: The Beast Within - It seems that Ben is hurting Gwen but he really saves her from the Yenaldooshi. *Episode 4: Psycho-Boss - Dr. Psychobos,his henchmen,and his army,had kidnapped the four heroes but Rook saves them. *Episode 5: Triple Threat - The heroes must save Alan and Spellcaster in the Scary Forest. *Episode 6: Justice to All - To get revenge,Serpent filed a case against Ben and his team to Judge Domstol. When the heroes reached Coda Coda,Judge Domstol sent them to Null Void. At the end, Ssserpant failed. *Episode 7: Crisis: 23,000 Miles Above Earth - After stopping a group of Xenocytes, DNAliens,and Highbreeds, as well as their commanders, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Elena went to the Plumber's Academy only to see it taken over by Trumbipulor, Kolar, Sunder, Morgg, Crystallius,and their minions. *Episode 8: Love Never Ends - Victor Validus,Victor's Clones,Albedo,and Swarm Monsters had returned, and Elena must convince her father to make her stay on Earth longer. *Episode 9: The Return- Ultimate Z had returned,and the heroes fell on Ultimate Z's trap. *Episode 10: Clash of the Titans: Part 1 - The heroes are transported to an alternate future by Ultimate Z,back when the Greeks rule the Earth.There,they must help Perseus slay Medusa,help Theseus slay the Minotaur,as well as help Heracles slay the Nemean Lion,Lernaean Hydra,Erymanthian Boar,Geryon,and Cerberus. Then, they continued their quest in defeating the Colossus and starting their battle against the Kraken. *Episode 11: Clash of the Titans: Part 2 - The heroes continued their battle with the Kraken, escape the Sirens' trap, and go to the Roman Colosseum to battle the toughest of the Greeks' musclemen! Then the next day, the heroes must help the Greeks in the Trojan war.Then,they helped Odysseus in his quest of reaching home.But,the four heroes are captured by the Greek gods and brought to Zeus. *Episode 12: Clash of the Titans: Part 3 - The four heroes are brought by Zeus to the Underworld,with Pluto.So,they must escape the Underworld,and finally,defeat Ultimate Z,to force him to get them back home. *Season 2-the season focuses on the Diagon's return. *Episode 13: The Diagon's New Seal - The Forever Knights and the team found a new seal of Diagon. And, several Lucubras broke free from it. So, they must stop the Lucubras before they could destroy Bellwood. *Episode 14:Khyber's Uprising - The four heroes encountered Khyber's Pet(Zed),Malware,Liam,Bubble Helmet,and Fistina,led by Khyber,to prove himself to Dr. Psychobos that he could be responsible.But now,they're more powerful than ever! *Episode 15: The Creature From Beyond - Charmcaster finds a mysterious seal while roaming around in Ledgerdomain unknown to her that it is the Diagon's seal.She destroyed it and freed several Lucubras. She now used her magic to control them. Meanwhile, Gwen keeps seeing visions of Lucubras in her dreams. The next day, she convinced Ben,Kevin,and Elena that they go to Ledgerdomain to stop the Lucubras and Charmcaster. *Episode 16: The Prophecy -Aliens called Predictoids sought vision of a war between the Diagon's forces and Forever Knights. Now, the heroes must prevent the war before it gets big. *Episode 17:Sleight of Hand -A magician called Sleight was strange looking for the heroes so they investigated. Is he a friend or a foe? Category:Series